


What A Girl Wants

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Marian hurts herself while trying to become what she thinks her fiance wants.





	What A Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> queen-of-the-merry-men prompted: Marian feeling insecure after meeting Mulan's super glamorous ex, Aurora.

“Ow, mother fucker!”

 

The curses greeted Mulan when she entered the house and she tilted her head. This wasn’t what she expected from her fiancé. Sure, Marian had loose lips but normally she got a kiss and a “How was your day?”

 

She followed the source of the cursing to the second floor bathroom and found Marian standing at the sink, a straightening iron in her hand. It was an odd sight to her, considering she had long straight hair and Marian always claimed it was too much work to straighten her own thick curls. On her forehead, there was now the start of a burn. Mulan frowned and stepped forward, looking through the drawers under the sink. She pulled out a wash cloth and ran it under some cool water.

 

“Sit down,” she instructed.

“I’m fine…”

“Sit down, Marian.”

 

Marian rolled her eyes and dropped down on the stool, the iron going down on the sink as she did. Mulan pressed the washcloth to the mark and Marian let out a hissing sound.

 

“Hold it there.” She waited for Marian to move a hand to hold the cloth before returning to look through the drawers to find the aloe vera. “What were you doing?”

“I was trying to straighten my hair.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re having a double date tonight with Aurora and Emma.”

“You never straighten your hair.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Once, in the entire time I’ve ever known you. It was for Robin and Regina’s wedding and you said you’d never do it again because it took hours.”

“Okay, smart ass.”

“Not trying to be a smart ass.”

 

Mulan located the green bottle and washed her hands before removing the cloth from Marian’s forehead, applying the aloe to the area. Marian bit down on her lip.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Mulan poured out two ibuprofen and got a small cup of water, waiting for Marian to take it. “Now, you gonna tell me why you were straightening you hair?”

 

She looked down at Marian’s outfit, noticing that she was wearing a pink dress and white sandals. Her brow furrowed. Marian never wore pink, ever. Her typical colors were brown, blue and red. She also rarely wore dresses, especially when they were going to somewhere as casual as Granny’s.

 

“Also, where did that dress come from? I know for a fact neither one of us owned it.”

“I stopped by the store today, big deal.”

“It’s a big deal when you never wear pink, never straighten you hair. Can you please explain to me what’s going on?”

“I’m just trying to give you what you like.”

“What?”

“Oh come on, Mulan. You have to admit this is more what you want out of a woman.”

 

Mulan frowned for a moment, before it slowly began to dawn on her. All of this had to do with Aurora. Mulan’s ex had moved back to town with her new girlfriend and they had run into her at the grocery store the other night. Aurora was wearing a tight pink dress and her long, straight red locks fell halfway down her back. She was the daughter of a wealthy politician, a vegetarian that was used to eating at the nicest places.

 

Aurora was the stark contrast to Marian, the woman who had thick curls and wore hiking boots to most places. She was the daughter of farmers, who loved camping, hiking and hunting. She wore beat up jeans and t-shirts to most places, she worked at Robin’s tavern.

 

“Aurora is not what I want in a woman,” Mulan said, softly.

“You dated her once, didn’t you?”

“Yes, and we broke up for a reason. I also never loved her for her appearance. I fell for her, because of her attitude. You,” Mulan tucked a strand of curls behind her ear. “Are a beautiful woman, who I fell in love with for being so inside and out.”

“Mulan…”

“Marian, I don’t need you to be Aurora. I don’t _want_ you to be her. I just need you to be yourself. You’re the woman I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Marian sighed, looking down at her lap. Mulan tipped up her chin and gently kissed her lips.

 

“You must think I’m a jealous idiot,” Marian mumbled.

“Jealous, not an idiot. Now, you look beautiful in this dress but why don’t you change? I’ll call Aurora and let her know that I’m sick.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Oh well. I’d much rather order some takeout and watch Netflix with you.”

Marian softly smiled. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
